degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Honey/@comment-5430754-20130814084739
Wow. So. Just watched the new Bad Girls Club. I'm not going to type out a big review, because I really do need to see more from all of the girls, but as of right now, I can safely say where I'm leaning in regards to each, and I'll write a short explanation as to why I feel that way. Jazmone - I like her. She comes off as being a very real person, and she's fun! Aside from the Tess comments, which I will touch on later, I have nothing negative to say about Jazmone <3 Milyn - I don't like her. Obviously she's a fake person who wants to start drama for the sake of something going on, and that's not cool. I don't fuck with people like that whatsoever. It's one thing to already be the tacky bitch you are by having that kind of personality, but then to go and actually proclaim to the world that you enjoy running around and instigating? Bitch, no. Sarah - Neutral, leaning towards liking. I definitely do agree that the girls were overreacting with the things that she was saying, but in the same token, she really doesn't seem to have a filter. I mean, that's whatever, but I'll just have to see more of her overall personality. All of that aside, she does seem like a cool person and I think I'd vibe well with her if we were to meet. Stephanie - Neutral, leaning towards disliking . I really wanted to like her from the moment I saw her in the first trailer for the season, because she seemed like a cool girl, and while I don't really negatively of her at this present moment, the way she was acting toward Tess and Teresa was just unnecessary. Then when Tess left and she just kept going on about it. Who cares? If someone wants to leave, let them leave and go about your business. Plus, with scenes from future episodes, I do not like what I'm seeing, and she's going to be too extra. Teresa - I like her. She seems a laid-back person and I like her whole "I really don't give a fuck" attitude in regards to everything that goes on. She's so chill and just doesn't really care. Tess - As it turns out, I actually did like her. Sad that she left, but in my opinion the reason was perfectly logical. If she was still in emotional turmoil over her grandmother's death, then she was fully entitled to leave. She had died two weeks ago, for crying out loud! I really didn't like how the other girls reacted to it, Teresa aside, who once again was being her chill, laid-back self <3 Like, with JazMone, okay, you can be okay to come in the house after more than three people in your life have died recently, but everyone grieves in different ways and you shouldn't hold it against her. Then they say "why did she even show up at all?" She obviously wanted to give it a try, and just couldn't do it. On top of that, the experience was just not for her. Although I've thought about going on a reality TV show in the future here and there, I will never do so, for the pure and simple fact that my aspirations in life are 1 - legitimate acting, 2- a singing career, and 3- professional author . That would ruin any chance at having a reputable image. What some people don't get about reality is that, even with the ones that aren't scripted, the harsh reality about "reality" TV is that they focus in on what they want a person to appear as to the audience, and they edit their footage to bits. They usually focus on your worst quality and expand it. If you become a raging lunatic when drunk, well guess what, prepare to have that be the majority of what people see you as - a raging drunk. If you're a very emotional person, and the producers choose that as your main flaw - that's what the world is going to see a majority of the time. On top of that, you are practically cut off from the world when you're on a roommate reality show. They film for three months, they have no TV, only one computer which has a huge screen, is in a random location on the first floor which all of the girls share, and I guess they're not allowed to bring a damn cell phone or any electronics either, because they're never seen on an iPod or anything, and they all share one house phone. You also literally have cameras on you 24/7. Not everyone realizes how they film these shows, but they have a secret production room which displays footage from the cameras set up all in EVERY area of the house all 24 hours of the day, and then cameramen with portable cameras follow the girls whenever they go somewhere. It really is a bizarre experience with no privacy whatsoever. Tiana - I don't like her. She was cool up until about 45 minutes into the show, but the moment she turned against Sarah and teamed up with Milyn my perception of her went out the door. That was longer than I expected, but oh well. Overall, I loved the episode, and I can already tell that it's gonna be turnt up on Tuesday nights. This season is going to be INSANE.